


Tree of Life

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Children, Dystopia, Human Sacrifice, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic, Other, Sacrifice, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: So, this drawing is based on the concept of the Tree of Life described in the second chapter of Emriel's fanfiction named Veni Vidi Vici





	Tree of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/gifts).



> So, this drawing is based on the concept of the Tree of Life described in the second chapter of Emriel's fanfiction named Veni Vidi Vici


End file.
